Dias de escuela
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Cinco personas tendran el privilegio de entrar en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, entre los aspirantes estan ciertas chicas las cuales tendran que soportar a los lideres de la escuela que sin saberlo se meteran a la boca del lobo
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

En el distrito de Rodorio se encontraba una de las mas prestigiadas escuelas reconocida mundialmente, en ese lugar solo asistían los hijos de las familias mas prestigiadas, pero desde hace unos meses se implemento una nueva regla en ese lugar…Que se otorgarían cinco becas a estudiantes de bajos recursos, el director pensaba que eso haría elevar el prestigio de su escuela.

El director de la escuela, muy conocido entre los alumnos y los padres de este por ser uno honesto de buen corazon estaba en su despacho viendo en su computadora las mas de 3000 solicitudes, todos se le hacían interesante

-Espero que los afortunados que logren aprobar el examen le enseñen algo de humildad a los estudiantes de aquí-suspiro cansado había hecho hasta lo impensable para hacerles entender a todos que eran iguales a la gente fuera de la escuela pero siempre fallaba –por favor que algún dios me brinde su sabiduría para poder lidiar con esto-dejo de lado la computadora para levantarse e ir a su enorme ventana observando la entrada de la escuela

Dos semanas después de la convocatoria las filas no se hicieron esperar, desde muy temprano los jóvenes se habían formado para tomar su examen del cual se decía que era uno de los mas difíciles. Entre la multitud estaban un grupo bastante peculiar, en una sola palabra se podría decir que eran las reinas de las ñoñas con sus enormes lentes, cabello desalineado, ropa que podría pasar como la de sus abuelos y siempre con la cabeza gacha que delataba su timidez

-Estoy a punto de entrar en un estado de pánico -dijo una con notoria nerviosismo-no quiero hacer el examen, no me siento preparada para esto-intento irse pero le tomaron el hombro

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, quedamos en que lo haríamos todas juntas. Si una se queda es bueno si ninguna lo hace pues mejor-le sonrio para tranquilizarla, miro alrededor al parecer ya les tocaba a ellas entrar-animo, tu puedes no por nada nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde-la tomo de la mano, llevándola a la enorme reja que tenia un signo tallado en oro blanco y uno que otro diamante. El policía de la entrada les pidió las credenciales cuando vio que era en verdad su turno las dejo ir

Miraron la escuela, esperando a las demás. Se acercaron a una fuente donde se encontraba una estatua

-Pero no se algo en esta escuela no me agrada-la que estaba con los nervios de punta se paseaba de un lado a otro

-Ya no seas tan miedosa June, sabes el porque queremos entrar a esta escuela-la chica que le acompañaba le guiño a pesar de los lentes que traía puestos

-Lo se pero aun así no me agrada la cosa, sabes que no es lo mío estar en este tipo de ambiente, me siento como tu ya sabes-miro la gran estructura de blanco mármol, los enormes jardines repletos de distinta flora que apenas conocía y a los estudiantes de ese lugar, con sus elegantes y inmaculados uniformes blancos –no me gusta este lugar Shaina

-Lo se a mi tampoco pero es la mejor opción que tenemos-se encogió de hombros jugueteando con su trenza que estaba inclinada hacia el lado derecho-pero mientras no venga alguien a hacernos la vida de cuadritos me doy por servida

Vieron como las demás se acercaban veloces a ellas, cuando todas estaban reunidas se apresuraron al salón que les correspondía, estaban agradecidas que les tocara en el mismo lugar solo que tenían números de pupitres bastante alejados. Se sentaron y frente a ellas había lápiz, goma y sacapuntas, vieron al coordinador el cual empezaba a dar las instrucciones

-Ustedes deben seguir ciertas reglas para proseguir con este examen-señalo el pizarrón el cual tenia los puntos a seguir

**1. Solo pueden utilizar el material que les proporciona la institución cualquier otro será motivo de descalificación**

**2. No se permite ningún aparato electrónico como son celulares, radios, audífonos, ipod, tabletas entre otros**

**3. Cuando uno desee ir al sanitario será acompañado por uno de los encargados si el aspirante llega a tener una conversación con alguien mas será cancelado su examen**

**4. Si se llega a encontrar escritos en la piel del concursante este se vera en la necesidad de retirarse de las instalaciones **

**5. No se permitirá que se pasen respuestas de manera verbal**

-"Es de esperarse"-pensaba una de las chicas que traía lentes, su cabello lila estaba agarrado en un perfecto chongo, había intentado veces pasadas entrar a esa escuela pero era excesivamente difícil.

El instructor espero a que diera la hora cuando escucho la campana dio la señal para que empezaran, las cinco chicas empezaron rápido a hacer su examen verificando que el nombre que estaba ahí fuera el suyo.

CUATRO HORAS DESPUES: FINALIZACION DEL EXAMEN

-Estoy que me muero-Shaina salía del salón, habían sido las ultimas en entregar el examen-ese examen si que estuvo fatal

-No lo digas porque haces que lo recuerde-June sentía calor, no le gusto para nada una que otra de las preguntas-espero no volver a hacer uno igual en toda mi vida…verdad Marín

La chica de cabello anaranjado agarrado de una coleta la observo y asintió –estoy de acuerdo en eso, al parecer ellos no desean que ninguno logre tener las becas

-Me lo imaginaba-una rubia que tenia el cabello a medio peinar empezó a bostezar-entre menos plaga tengan es mejor, porque así nos ven

-Ya Esmeralda, no somos ninguna plaga-la de cabello lila se encogio de hombros respondiéndole con franqueza-solo somos humanos como ellos solo con la diferencia de que no tenemos tanto dinero como ellos

-Lo se Saori pero las miradas que nos lanzan me dicen todo lo contrario-Esmeralda vio el lugar desbordante de lujos, todo le era tan diferente como intimidante-solo espero tener una vida escolar normal

-Eso espero-Marín se cruzo de brazos viendo todo a través del grueso cristal de sus lentes

Al otro extremo de la escuela se encontraba cierto grupo de chicos que estaban siendo idolatrados tanto por chicos como por chicas. Ellos sonreían, se notaba que disfrutaban de la atención dada. Cuando pasaron a la gente fueron a un salón que en cierto modo ya era de ellos, cuando cerraron la puerta empezaron a reir

-Hay como me encanta esto-decía uno mientras se sentaba en el escritorio -no me canso de esto

-Se nota Milo-otro sonrió con burla viendo como la gente aun no se dispersaba-valió la pena perder mis vacaciones en este lugar

-Ya Aioria, sabemos que tenias planeado irte a vacacionar a las Vegas con quien sabe quien-este chico se sentó sin cuidado en el piso, le importaba un comino la etiqueta cuando estaba con sus amigos

-Mira quien lo dice, el pony con complejo-Aioria se rio evitando un zapato cortesía de la persona de la cual se estaba burlando-vamos no te enojes Seiya, sabes que lo hago con amor

-Pues trágate tu amor que no lo quiero-le fulmino con la mirada. Vio a los otros dos de sus amigos que no se habían apartado de la puerta-Shun, Ikki. Dejen la puerta que esta no se va a caer porque no estén ahí

-Lo siento Seiya pero no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que la vez pasada-los tres al recordarlo se les erizo la piel por el susto

-Deja de decir eso Shun-Ikki le miro de manera muy poco amigable, ese recuerdo no era para nada grato a excepción de Milo que le daba igual

-Dejando de lado eso-Aioria sonrio de manera maliciosa-Me pregunto…¿Quiénes serán los plebeyos que se queden aquí?-Milo sonrió de manera burlona, como lo había estado haciendo desde que se entero

-Si son mujeres-un destello de picardía surco sus labios-que se vayan preparando porque aquí sabrán cual es su lugar


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

Un mes…solo un mes basto para terminar de evaluar a todos los aspirantes. El cuerpo corporativo de la escuela estaba exhausto, aunque gran parte del trabajo lo haya hecho la computadora aun tenían que hacer su parte porque se tenían que archivar los exámenes

-Recuérdame porque nos toco a nosotros hacer esto Genmu-se quejaba uno mientras cargaba una de las decenas de cajas que esperaba su turno para ser transportadas

-Porque yo dije que no era problema mientras fuera una que otra caja -su compañero le miro de manera poco amigable mientras cargaba otra caja y la depositaba en los anaqueles-ya no te enojes Miceneas, pensé que serian unas cuantas-trato de justificarse, vio que alguien entraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara-lo que nos faltaba el pececito nos viene a hacer burla

-No me digas pececito, sabes que tengo nombre y es Amour, aparte no me vengo a burlar solo les observo como trabajan-no quito su sonrisa y vio todas las cajas que faltaban-algo me dice que no saldrán en un buen rato de aquí-Miceneas gruño enojado mientras que Genmu estuvo a punto de lanzarle lo primero que encontrara a Amour- Por cierto ya se ha decidido a quienes se les otorgara la beca

-¿Enserio?-el mas grande de los tres se sorprendió, aunque no era muy común en el, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo prestando atención-¿De que distrito son?

-Pues…no te va a gustar para nada saber de donde son-se rasco la nuca algo nervioso, hizo una pausa para agregarle suspenso a la situación pero no fue mucho porque tuvo que evitar un proyectil proveniente de Genmu, cuando estuvo seguro de que no tenían mas municiones prosiguió-son del Distrito 1 el de Atenas también conocido como Palestra….-Miceneas abrió la boca por lo dicho sin creérselo, Genmu dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por la sorpresa recién adquirida la noticia lo agarro desprevenido. Amour dejo de sonreír porque el asunto era bastante serio

-Estas tomándonos el pelo. ¿Verdad?-Genmu estaba que no se lo creía, se recargo en uno de los canceles buscando apoyo, se cruzo de brazos pensando lo antes dicho –me estas diciendo que entraran aquí, personas criadas en el peor de los Distritos, el cual se conoce por ser el mas violento y lleno de toda clase de criminales…¿En que estaba pensando Shion?

-No se en que estaba pensando pero ya las acepto, no puedes irte a quejar por su elección porque ya han ido algunos y no le hicieron cambiar de parecer-Amour se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo antes dicho por su compañero-no eres el único que sorprendió, la noticia a los demás también tampoco les agrado, pero los resultados no mienten y aparte el coordinador que les fue asignado da fe de que no hubo nada raro cuando hizo el examen-miro los anaqueles pensando que podría buscar los exámenes pero descarto la idea no era tan idiota ara desperdiciar su tiempo en eso.

-Esto no será para nada bueno-Miceneas se sobo las sienes ahora los días en la escuela no serian tranquilos, estos de convertirían en un pequeño tifón-de una vez digo que tendremos que tenerles vigilados, si estos se llegan a juntar con los revoltosos de aquí…-Genmu al escuchar esto rio nerviosamente imaginándose la pequeña catástrofe que se avecinaba, Amour por su lado seguía serio dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

-Les sugiero que se apresuren para que vean los expedientes, a parte de ser del Distrito 1 una tiene que ver con esta escuela-se fue dejándoles la intriga a sus compañeros los cuales se apresuraron con las cajas, sabiendo que ni con esa velocidad saldrían de ese lugar.

En ese mismo momento Shion en su oficina mirada de forma analítica los cinco expedientes, todas eran chicas las que a su parecer querían ocultar en toda media posible sus apariencias, ya que tenia dos fotos distintas, en una tenían puesto sus lentes y el cabello mal arreglado junto con un suéter desgastado mientras que con la otra ya no estaban los lentes y los peinados de las chicas estaban en orden. Incluso para el les pareció unas bellezas pero no lo diría, si lo decía ya tenia seguras las burlas de sus compañeros y entre ellas estaría la de pedófilo. Miro su oficina buscando con que entretenerse pero nada le ayudaba, miro de nuevo los expedientes quitando las fotos donde ellas no tenían los lentes y las guardo en uno de los cajones. Más por seguridad que por cualquier otra cosa porque esos papeles cualquiera los podía ver y si ellas querían esconder su apariencia lo respetaría. Estaba cansado pero tenía que terminar lo suyo.

-No me puedo creer esto-dejo de lado los papeles pensando que podría hacer con la situación olvidando las fotos en el cajón de su escritorio-no pensé que las cosas resultarían así-se recargo en el respaldo de la silla tenia cosas que ahora ya no le cuadraban dándole momentos de frustración.

-No te aflijas que te saldrán canas-Dokho entro a la oficina como si nada ignorando la mirada que le dedicaba su amigo de toda la vida-oye solo te lo digo porque no quiero escuchar tus quejas cada vez que vamos a beber-se justifico sonriendo de medio lado

-Dokho, no estoy ahora de humor-le tendió los expedientes y su amigo los tomo inspeccionando los papeles, Shion rio al ver la reacción de su amigo porque para ser sinceros no era muy común verlo sorprendido

-Esto, para serte sincero no me la esperaba-se sentó frene al escritorio, paso los expedientes uno por uno –todas son del mismo lugar. ¿Seguro que no paso nada raro en la prueba?

-Si, estoy mas que seguro –suspiro cansado-porque fue mi hijo el que lo aplico-rodo los ojos molesto, quien sabe cuantas veces había dicho lo mismo en ese día y para ser sinceros ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia-pero el que ellas tuvieran la mejor calificación de todos me sorprendió-trato de seguir con el tema, no necesitaba que Dokho le viera porque sabia que le escuchaba con la atención necesaria-incluso sobrepasan los estándares de esta escuela

-Bueno, aquí la mayoría solo vienen a calentar las bancas porque para ellos les da igual sus estudios-agrego Dokho dejando los expedientes en el escritorio –aunque esto pueda escucharse mal de mi parte pero..¿Crees que ellas puedan enderezar a todos los chicos de aquí sin que las terminen humillando?

Shion volvió a suspirar, había pensado el asunto incontables veces y el escenario que se formaba en su mente no era para nada grato teniendo el peor de los finales-yo les brindare mi apoyo incondicional, no las conozco por completo pero de algo estoy seguro y es que aquí ninguno es un tierno cordero

-Son mas bien lobos hambrientos-finalizo Dokho cerrando los ojos-tu y tus ideas

-Sabes que no tuve elección, yo puedo ser el director de esta escuela pero no soy el que maneja las cosas por aquí-se encogió de hombros, todos eran conocedores de ese pequeño dato

-Eres la cara de este lugar si algo malo pasa ellos no se manchan las manos, solo te pasan a ti el problema y todo listo

-Cállate no quiero que me lances tus "buenos" deseos-gruño molesto provocando una risa en su amigo-hablo enserio, déjate de reír o te mando a mi nieto por una semana a tu casa-las risas se dejaron de escuchar haciendo que Shion sonriera satisfecho por eso-dulce y exquisito silencio…-pero este se vio interrumpido cuando una pelota salió de la nada golpeando al hombre frente al escritorio el cual estaba medio ido por el golpe -me lleva- el director se acerco a la rota ventana tomo un poco de aire para hacer lo típico-ESCORPIUSS VEN PARA AQUÍ Y TU TAMBIEN PEGASUS…SI SE LLEGAN A ESCAPAR POBRECITOS DE USTEDES PORQUE AHORA NO TENDRE MISERICORDIA- Escucho las risas de los menores, sonrió para disimular su enfado teniendo un tic en el ojo izquierdo, siempre hacia lo mismo pero nunca se acostumbraba-SI SE SIGUEN RIENDO LOS MANDARE A QUE LIMPIEN EL EQUIPO DEPORTIVO Y VAYANSE OLVIDANDO DE SUS VACACIONES POR TODO UN AÑO. ¿ME ESCUCHARON?-una vez mas las risas se apagaron, era la primera vez que usaba esa amenaza y como era efectiva la usaría mas a menudo, se dio la vuelta ya encontrándose solo, Dokho seguramente había ido a la enfermería o como no estaba acostumbrado a oírlo gritar debió haberse ido cuando empezó a alzar la voz-dioses si me escuchan denme paciencia con estos alumnos porque si me dan fuerza juro que los mato….o me terminan matando de un disgusto-se fue a sentar de nueva cuenta tomando aire para tranquilizarse-en una semana empezaran las clases…solo una semana-en la cual el silencio que tanto amaba se esfumaría.


End file.
